


for them, i guess

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, mentioned suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Dongho has a hard time deciding whether he should stay or go.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	for them, i guess

The blow of the wind makes Dongho's eyes water. Gravity can't seem to make up it's mind, whether to push Dongho back onto the concrete of the bridge, or let him fall into the deep, icy cold water below. Dongho doesn't know either. Is he allowed to cry? Is he allowed to let himself fall to his death? Or will God himself come down to lecture him, just like everyone else he knows.

Well at least everyone but them. 

He remembers all those times that he was allowed the comfort of loving arms and caring words. He steps down from the railing. Maybe he won't do it after all. For them.


End file.
